


Go Ahead

by Sergeant32557083Barnes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, POV John Watson, Poetry, Sad, Suicide Attempt, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant32557083Barnes/pseuds/Sergeant32557083Barnes
Summary: How can you expect me to live with you dead?Sure, jump! Jump you git! While I watch, go ahead!Just a short poem I wrote when I thought back to the season 2 finale.





	Go Ahead

How can you expect me to live with you dead? 

Sure, jump! Jump you git! While I watch, go ahead! 

Make me witness your fall, see your blood flowing free,

See your grey, lifeless eyes unlike they used to be. 

Make me grab your limp hand, clumsily check your pulse, 

Make me realise it’s true, but still pray that it’s false. 

Make me wrestle the doctors as they take you away,

Make me forget how to breathe, fight to keep tears at bay.

 

Give me nightmares worse than the war I went through, 

Give me another funeral to refuse to go to,

Give me guilt as I realise that it was my fault,

Give me flashbacks each time there is red on the asphalt, 

Give me more pain and agony to drink away,

Give me severe anxiety to fight every day, 

Give me anger and fury to take out on friends,

Give me crippling loneliness that never ends.

Give me grief, doubt, despair, shame, frustration, fear, dread...

Do you still want to jump? Make me watch?...go ahead.


End file.
